Cancer
by tanguitarojadeKendo
Summary: La parte más difícil de todo esto, es dejarte. Date vuelta porque me veo horrible, porque todo el pelo que tenía ha abandonado mi cuerpo, simplemente ya no estoy viviendo y solo quiero que sepas que Te Amo.


_Hola a todos!_

_Aquí su amiga __**TanguitaRojaDeKendo**__._

_Les traigo una nueva creación de mi retorcida cabeza. _

_Si esto es un One-Shot. Otra vez._

_Porque el proceso creativo de los Long-Fics se me dificulta mucho._

_PEEEEROOOO… pronto traeré por aquí uno que está en proceso, pues me está costando un poco de trabajo, porque es del genero sobrenatural. Además de que estoy trabajando y me cambian muchos los horarios y eso me impide tener un tiempo a solas con mi cabeza y algo de inspiración. Si son pacientes sabrán que la paciencia es bien recompensada. Y si no lo son, practíquenla conmigo :D_

_Es hora de hablar de __**Kogan Perversions**__: probablemente lunes o martes estén arriba uno o dos capítulos más para compensar la tardanza._

_Ahora a leer! ¡disfrutenlo!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecen al fabuloso __**Scott Fellows.**_

* * *

Me encontraba tendida en la cama del hospital.

La enfermedad había avanzado demasiado en las últimas semanas.

Los doctores decían que me quedaba poco tiempo; aunque trataran de decirlo en susurros, o cuando creían que no los escuchaba, pero lo hacía.

Mamá lloraba todas las noches en el sillón reclinable color marrón que esta aun costado de mi cama, ella creía que no la escuchaba o que estaba dormido, pero no era así. La escuchaba suplicarle a Dios que no me llevara con él, que me dejara vivir. Era su única hija y no quería perderme. Pero eso era inevitable.

Yo, Jo Taylor estaba cerca de desaparecer.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando nos dimos cuenta. Las hemorragias nasales se había incrementado, lo que comiera segundos después salía de mi cuerpo. Mi piel se había tornado más pálida de lo normal.

Al principio no reconocí los síntomas, había pensado que era alguna reacción alérgica o alguna enfermedad menor. Así que no asistí al médico. Hasta el día que fue demasiado tarde:

-_Jo, los resultados son positivos, tienes un grado muy alto de cáncer. Son poca las posibilidades para erradicarlo, podemos intentar que vaya más lento, pero es casi imposible detenerlo.- _había dicho mi médico, el

Después de ese día, empecé a recibir las quimioterapias, las radiaciones me debilitaban demasiado, en ocasiones, estaba tan débil, que faltaba por días a la escuela. En ocasiones como esas él siempre estuvo para mí. Kendall, mi rubio favorito, lo amaba, aunque él no lo supiera, habíamos sido amigos desde el Jardín de niños, motivo por el cual nunca le dije las palabras que en este instante deseaba decirle con las pocas fuerzas que llenaban mi cuerpo.

El siempre llamaba para preguntar porque no asistía, yo siempre le mentía.

-_tuvimos que ir de emergencia a casa de la abuela Ken, no tuve tiempo de avisar_- le dije la última vez

- _¡¿por dos semanas?! Jo, me estas mintiendo, te conozco, sabes que tu voz cambia cuando lo haces_- lo sabía pero no estaba preparado para decirle la verdad. Así que seguí mintiéndole.

Cuando las quimioterapias se hicieron más frecuentes, abandone por completo el colegio. No permití que Kendall me viera, aun no estaba preparada, aunque seguía haciendo sus habituales llamadas telefónicas.

Dos meses después, había perdido en su totalidad todo mi cabello, más de 15 kilos, y vivía en el hospital. Los médicos luchaban cada vez más por tratar de retrasar el cáncer, pero era imposible.

Y yo ya no quería seguir luchando. Ya no tenía sentido. Jamás me casaría. Jamás tendría hijos. Jamás asistiría a la universidad, ni seria la gran abogada que algún día soñé ser.

Estaba cansada, y los múltiples exámenes que los doctores realizaban junto a las quimios, me debilitaban más.

Solo quería cerrar los ojos y descansar. Dormir y nunca más volver a despertar.

Mi cuerpo dolía. Dolía hasta lo más profundo de mis huesos. Ya no funcionaba como debía. Ahora tenía que respirar a través de una maquina porque mis pulmones eran demasiado débiles.

Vivía con miles de cables, tubos y mangueras conectados a mi cuerpo. Y dolía. Pero dolía más ver el sufrimiento en los ojos de mis padres.

Ahora ellos están fuera de mi habitación en el hospital, mirándome a través del cristal. Papá sostiene a Mamá por los hombros y la aprieta contra su pecho, mientras ella oculta sus cara en el para que no la vea llorar. Pero yo sé que lo hace y que esto le duele más que a mí.

A como también sé que el final está cerca. Y ahora no me quiero ir. No quiero irme porque no quiero que Mamá sufra, no quiero irme porque quiero decirle a Kendall lo mucho que lo amo.

Pero ya mi cuerpo no da para más.

Giro mi cabeza y enfoco la mirada en mis padres, ahora Papá llora, pero lo hace en silencio para que Mamá no le escuche y llore más, a él igual que a mí, le duele que ella llore. Lentamente levanto mi mano para pedirle que se acerque, el capta el movimiento e inmediatamente se mueve lo más rápido que puede, con mamá a cuestas.

-pa- papá- digo despacio y casi sin voz

-shhhh, no hables-

-necesito…-

-¿Qué? ¿Que necesitas princesa?- me llama como lo hacía cuando tenia 5

Respiro profundo aguantando el dolor de mi pecho

-Necesito que llames a Kendall y que saques a mamá de aquí. Llama a Ken papá, dile todo.- me las arreglo para decir.

Papá asiente con la cabeza y pide a mamá que sigue llorando y no ha escuchado mis palabras, que le acompañe.

Me quedo ahí, y es que estando conectada a miles de aparatos y sin energías ¿A dónde puedo ir?

Como me hubiera encantado poder ver los bosques o el mar por última vez.

Pero ahora lo último que quiero ver son los hermosos y profundos ojos verdes de Kendall, su suave y dorado cabello, sus hoyuelos al sonreír, escuchar su voz…

Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta de que sobreviví a un día más, pero aun así me siento cansada y el dolor sigue ahí, no se ha ido.

Giro el rostro el sofá donde acostumbro ver a mamá pero ella no está allí. Hoy su lugar lo ocupa Kendall él está ahí, dormido.

Me dedico a observarlo un tiempo, está tranquilo, su cabello esta alborotado y algunos mechones de su flequillo le caen por la frente mientras otros están en puntas, sus ojos esta algo hinchados y tienen una sombra roja, debió estar llorando.

No sé cuánto tiempo lo observo, hasta que el abre sus ojos. Le sonrió débilmente. El se acerca a mi cama y deposita un delicado beso en mi cabeza, cubierta por un gorrito rosa que mamá había tejido para mí.

-Jo, princesa, porque no me lo dijiste-

Estaba por hablar cuando él me lo impidió.

-No, no hables, eso ya no importa, ahora estoy aquí y no me iré, nunca.- dijo con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos- lo sabía, sabía que el tiempo que nos quedaba era muy poco.

Ese día, fue el día más feliz de todos, Kendall, como lo había dicho no se fue, intentó que comiera, vimos algo de televisión, trataba de hacerme reír con sus tontos chistes y con la aventuras de las que me había perdido. Aventuras que no volveré a vivir.

La noche llegó, sabía que no volvería a ver el sol al día siguiente, así que llame a Kendall para que se acostara junto a mí, cuando lo hiso, hable:

-Sabes que no pasare la noche…-

-no digas eso, me veras mañana- dijo triste-

-Kendall sabes que no será así, déjame terminar…- tome un respiro- me voy a ir, pero quiero que sepas algo antes…- me quede callada, estaba a punto de decirle que lo amaba y no sabía como

-te amo- solté sin más- te amo desde hace mucho tiempo. Perdón por no decírtelo antes, pero tenía miedo.

Kendall no dijo nada, simplemente me abrazo y con mucho cuidado me beso. Mi primer y último beso. Podía sentir el sabor salado de sus lágrimas mezcladas a las mías.

Tomo mis manos y las beso, al igual que mis mejillas mi frente y mis ojos.

Sonreí, y luego cerré los ojos. Entonces supe que todo había acabado.

* * *

El chirriante sonido de la maquina me indico que ella ya no estaba más conmigo, mi dulce Jo se había ido, y como el idiota que soy, no le dije lo que seguramente le hubiera encantado escuchar.

Mientras miraba su desmanejado y delicado cuerpo sobre la camilla, susurre las palabras que no me atreví a decir antes.

-también te amo Jo, siempre te amé y siempre te amare, espérame en donde sea que vallas, allí nos encontraremos y viviremos todo lo que no se nos permitió.- selle mi discurso y mi promesa besando sus ahora fríos labios.

Los doctores llegaron y me separaron de su cuerpo, al que aún está firmemente sujeto. No quería que la quitaran de mi lado. Deslice mi mano por su rostro, y su cabeza, donde estarían sus hermosos risos rubios, siempre me gustaron. Con mucha tristeza retire el gorrito rosa que llevaba, lo conservaría para siempre. Lo sostuve en mis manos temblorosas, lo guie hasta mi nariz, el olor a medicamentos y el de flores tropicales natural en ella, estaba impregnado aun, lo coloque cerca de mi corazón y lo abrace con fuerzas, mientras con lágrimas en los ojos miraba como desconectaban su cuerpo y declaraban su muerte.

Uno de los doctores ahí presentes me tomo de los hombros y me llevo a la sala de esperas donde se encontraban los señores Taylor. Solo escuchaba el zumbido de sus palabras al salir de su boca y los sollozos de la Sra. Taylor, quien al saber la noticia, cayo de rodillas frente a mí, su esposo, segundos después se le unió, y llorar juntos la muerte de su hija. Por mi parte, estaba completamente fuera de la realidad. No podría dedicarle todas las canciones que había escrito para ella, no me acompañaría al baile de primavera ni seria mi cita en San Valentín.

Las semanas pasaron y aun no podía entender porque me la habían arrebatado.

Mi amigo Logan llego a casa después del sepelio, fue muy triste, toda la escuela asistió. Yo no, me había quedado en casa, abrazado a su gorro y mirando las miles de fotos infraganti que había sacado con la cámara semi-profesional de Carlos.

Ahora estoy aquí, en frente de tu tumba, han pasado 5 años y no te olvido. No quiero hacerlo. Como cada año vengo a visitarte, hablamos de tantas cosas, como solíamos hacerlo. Te extraño tanto. Cada día te pienso. Te recuerdo a cada momento.

Como recuerdo aquel primer beso. El último beso. Sobre la tierra, mis rodillas flaquean, y es que me aun me duele como si hubiera sido ayer. Mi cuerpo se ha quedado vacío, cuando te fuiste mi alma y mi corazón se fueron contigo. No le pertenezco a nadie más. No puedo pertenecerle a nadie más. Te extraño tanto. Y la colisión de aquellos besos nunca dados me hace tanto daño. Sigo esperándote, ángel mío, ¿Cuándo vendrás por mí? El tiempo pasa lento si tú no estás. El mundo no tiene color. Sé que estas a mi lado puedo sentirte por las noches. Puedo oler tu fragancia de flores tropicales, en las mañanas cuando el sol brilla. Llévame contigo Jo.

* * *

Kendall salió cabizbajo del cementerio. El día estaba por terminar y la noche estaba haciéndose presente.

Su día era rutinario.

Desde el primer aniversario luctuoso de Jo, había adquirido la rutina de su vida.

Despertaba tarde en las mañanas, comía, se aseaba y salía de casa rumbo al encuentro de su amada, pasaba el resto del día frente a la tumba de la rubia, y al caer la noche regresaba a su casa, para descansar y al día siguiente repetir su día.

Cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, sus padres le regalaron un departamento en el centro de la cuidad, con la esperanza de que recuperara su vida, pero al vivir en soledad, su dolor y tristeza iba en aumento, había dejado la escuela, y se dedicaba a visitar a su amada en el cementerio.

Con la tristeza embargándole el alma, caminó a paso lento por las calles de la fría ciudad. Eras cerca delas 10 de la noche, hora en que las calles estaban completamente vacías, por lo cual podía vagar por ellas sin recibir miradas y mormullos de lastima.

Tan perdido estaba en su tristeza, que no escucho, ni vio venir el auto blanco que se acercaba con una velocidad demoledora.

El conductor hizo sonar la bocina, para llamar la atención del muchacho, pero fue inútil.

Los faroles del auto iluminaron el rostro de Kendall, mientras, el conductor y cualquier espectador furtivo en los alrededores veían el inevitable final del chico rubio, este veía el rostro sonriente de Jo, y su mano extendida, invitándolo a llegar hasta ella.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_¿Les gusto?_

_¿Lo odiaron?_

_¿Van a matarme por matar a los dos Hermosos rubios?_

_Contesten mis preguntas en el RW acá abajo :D_

_No vemos pronto._

_**TanguitaRojaDeKendo**__ fuera!..._


End file.
